Every lifetime, every moment I spent with you shined
by cityoffandoms95
Summary: A Love That Transcends Lifetimes And Beyond. First she came as Ji Eun Tak but she had a short life, next she came as Park Soo Min, third she came as Kim Su Ah and in her last life, she came as Ji Eun Tak.
1. A Thousand Years

Hey guys okay I'm not gonna emphasize on the year they met etc etc. This is a fanfiction and I will be including more characters from the drama. This is just a teaser, a short chapter.

They meet when Ji Eun Tak comes back, in her 2nd lifetime. They get married and live together. She passes away at the age of 88 and he has to wait for her. She comes back, again in her 3rd lifetime they do the same. But in her 4th lifetime, Kim Shin is not immortal anymore. The deity rewards him to age with his wife. This fanfic starts from when they meet at the graveyard in Quebec.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Goblin: The Lonely and Great God (쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비)

* * *

Since Ji Eun Tak has three lives remaining, deities made sure the remaining three lives she had were long. Peaceful and with Kim Shin. First she came as Ji Eun Tak but she had a short life, next she came as Park Soo Min, third she came as Kim Su Ah and in her last life, she came as Ji Eun Tak.

Kim Shin watched the love of his life, his bride pass away in her first life. He waited for 30 years for her and when she did appear in his life as Park Soo Min, she had a long life. They spend everyday with each other. Loving each other, building a home and family as Park Soo Min aged and their kids grew. It was a good 70 years before she passed away.

100 years later, she came back as Kim Su Ah. His bride, his love. Again they lived, loved and eventually she aged and went to heaven without him.

A week passed after the love of his life passed away, he clutched her clothes that smelled like her and wept. He collapsed on his knees as he hugged her clothes tightly and rocked back and forth. Unable to watch the devastation any longer, the deity visited him.

"You had a long life, with and without your bride. I watched you laugh, love and live with her. I also watched you breakdown and live in devastation when she was not in your life. The next time your bride comes to you, it will be her last life and it will be yours too. You will age with her and you can follow her after she takes her last breath. This is the award I give you."

100 years later. She came back as Ji Eun Tak and it was her last lifetime.

In Quebec, as he sat at the Yoo family graveyard, reading he did not notice a girl in a school uniform with the nametag that read Ji Eun Tak holding a dandelion in her hand walking towards him.

"I've found you." Eun Tak says as her eyes well up. As if he could sense her presence, Kim Shin turns around and sees her. The love of his life. His first and last bride.

Just like in her previous lifetimes, she walks up to him with her eyes welled up, "Ajusshi, you know who I am right?"

"My first and my last… the goblin's bride." Kim Shin responds with tears in his eyes. They gaze at each other, ready for their last lifetime together.

* * *

Hopefully you guys like it, let me know what you guys think by commenting : ) Have a good day.


	2. I Will Go to You Like the First Snow

Character Introductions: Ji Yeon Hee - Ji Eun Tak's mother  
Ji Sung Woong - Ji Eun Tak's father  
Ji Eun Tak's brother (3 years older in Seoul National University, College Of Law)  
Kim Yoo Na - Eun-tak's class president (in her 1st lifetime) & bff  
Park Kyung Hye - (ghost in the grey knitwear in Eun Tak's first lifetime) & bff

Anyway, thank you for reading.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Goblin: The Lonely and Great God (쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비)

* * *

In her last lifetime she came as Ji Eun Tak. In this lifetime she was blessed with both parents. Her mother, Ji Yeon Hee was a Hangul teacher at Suwon High School and her father, Ji Sung Woong was a prosecutor. She had an elder brother Ji Sung Joon and her aunt from her previous life was still part of her life. However, her aunt and cousins were more compassionate in this lifetime. Even though she missed some people and factors from her previous lifetime, she felt blessed and happy with her current life.

She had parents who loved her and pampered her. An elder brother who looked out for her and her best friends Park Kyung Hye who she met in her first lifetime as a ghost and Kang So Wool who was the class president in their previous lifetime. She was still the class president in this lifetime, Eun Tak smiled and thought to herself how some things never change.

But there was one person she was anxiously waiting to meet. The one person who she wanted to spend all her lifetimes with. Her 도깨비, her husband, the love of her life. The moment she turned 18, she went to their martial house but she found out he was living in Quebec for the past 20 years.

At the end of each school year her family went on vacation and this year, she knew where she wanted to go. But before she could ask her parents, an opportunity presented itself, her school was participating in an exchange program with a high school in Quebec.

 **Quebec, Canada**

The moment she arrived in Quebec, all the time she spend with Kim Shin in Quebec came flooding back. Their dates, the long walks they took. Every single memory, so vivid, so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

She was pleasantly surprised when she realized they were staying at the Chateau Frontenac Hotel, which belonged to Kim Shin. It was as if the universe conspired in helping her meet Kim Shin. After changing and settling into the hotel room, Eun Tak rushed to Parc du Bastion de la Reine where the tombstones of the Yoo family were.

As he sat at the Yoo family graveyard, reading, he did not notice a girl in a school uniform with the nametag that read Ji Eun Tak holding a dandelion in her hand walking towards him.

Eun Tak's heart started pounding against her ribcage, he was merely a few steps away from her. "I've found you." Eun Tak says as her eyes well up. As if he could sense her presence, Kim Shin turns around and sees her. The love of his life. His first and last bride.

Just like in her previous lifetimes, she walks up to him with her eyes welled up, "Ajusshi, you know who I am right?"

"My first and my last… the goblin's bride." Kim Shin responds with tears in his eyes. They gaze at each other, ready for their last lifetime together.

Over the next few days, Eun Tak could barely keep her calm and focus on her school exchange program. All she thought about was when the scheduled programs planned by her school would end so she could go back to the hotel and spend time with Kim Shin.

She felt a sting whenever Kim Shin held himself back from making any advances on her but she knew he was old-fashioned. They caught up with each other. She comforted him for all the years he had to spend alone and promised she will not leave him so early in this lifetime. Kim Shin asked about her family and life without him, Eun Tak told him everything.

On the 5th day of their school trip, they had to stay at a hostel in Sherbrooke. Eun Tak would have been excited but she missed Kim Shin. Even though she told him not to visit her and stay put at his hotel, she was already missing him tremendously. She had to wait for an entire day before she could see him again.

After a painful night of tossing and turning in bed, it was time for them to go back to the hotel. The moment they reached Chateau Frontenac Hotel, Eun Tak ran to Kim Shin's suite.

Kim Shin grinned and Eun Tak threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you." She cried, snuggling against his chest.

Kim Shin laughed and hugged her tightly, " Me too," he whispered into her ears.

They spend the remaining days in bliss. Getting to know each other all over again, getting to know each other's likes, dislikes. Kim Shin forgot all the years he spend without Eun Tak. They lost track of time and stayed up many nights just chatting and getting to know each other a little more.

Soon, it was the end of the school trip and Eun Tak had to head back to Korea. Despite feeling desolated, Eun Tak knew she had to leave Kim Shin for a few days.

"I have to settle some legal issues before moving to Korea and it might take a few days. I'm sorry. I'll come for you soon." Kim Shin wrapped his arms around her.

Eun Tak pulled back and stared up into his face she'd grown to love so much and nodded. Kim Shin kisses the tip of her nose and smiles at her. Eun Tak felt her cheeks heat up, she locked her arms around his body and buried her face in his chest.

Seoul, Korea

"JI EUN TAK!" Eun Tak's mother screamed in excitement, furiously waving at her daughter. Eun Tak laughed, her father and brother were holding up welcome back cards and waving them above their heads.

"Omma, Appa. I was gone for 15 days not 15 years." Eun Tak said, still laughing at her family.

"Ohhh 15 days felt like 15 years to us my daughter." Eun Tak's father dramatically declared.

"Annyeong sister. Omma said you won't adjust well and you probably won't eat well but you look healthier than ever." Eun Tak's brother, Sung Joon said.

"Come here let me hit you once." Eun Tak glared at her brother.

"Tsk, don't start both of you. Come here my pumpkin. I missed you so much." Eun Tak's mother pulled her into a hug.

After greeting her classmates and teachers, Eun Tak's father and brother took her luggage while she linked arms with her mother and headed home. The next day, after dinner, Eun Tak's family gathered in their living room as she took out the presents she got for them. She showed them pictures she took and told them the adventures she went on.

"Oh Eun Tak-ah who is this handsome man?" Eun Tak's mother asked, holding a picture of her and Kim Shin in front of La Boutique de Noël.

"Ahh, that's Kim Shin-shii. He's the owner of the hotel we stayed at in Quebec and he's a good friend." Eun Tak nervously responded. Her father and brother surrounded her mother and looked at the picture intently.

They did not press further and continued looking at other pictures. Eun Tak wanted to tell her family the truth about her relationship with Kim Shin but she felt like she had to wait for the right time.

 _It's okay. He's coming back in three days. Everything will be fine._ She thought to herself.

Her mother's laughter made her snap back to reality as she continued narrating her trip to Quebec. That night as she went to bed, the thought of going on dates and spending time with Kim Shin after his arrival in three days made her heart flutter.

 _71 hours. You just have to endure for another 71 hours._

Eun Tak whispered to herself as she hugged the Goblin plushy, Mr. Buckwheat and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Do let me know what you guys think of this chapter :)


	3. Today Was Better Than Yesterday

I'm not gonna go into details but let's just take Deok Hwa's awareness about Kim Shin being a Goblin as shown in the drama in this lifetime too. So basically it's Deok Hwa from Eun Tak's first lifetime but he does not exactly remember much from his past lifetimes. However, his personality, the way he speaks and acts is the same as our Yoo Deok Hwa.

Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoy it. Do leave a comment. : )

Disclaimer:

I do not own Goblin: The Lonely and Great God (쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비)

* * *

"So what time is your flight?" Eun Tak asked Kim Shin over the phone.

"It's at 2am but you don't need to pick me up from the airport." Kim Shin added.

"Tsk did I say I will. Have a safe flight and come to me as soon as you can. I miss you so much." Eun Tak pouted and whined.

"Me too. When I come back we will go on long walks and more dates." Kim Shin tried to hide his excitement.

Eun Tak could barely suppress her excitement, in just a few hours Kim Shin will be in Korea and she can finally see him again. She stared at her mathematics book, unable to focus any longer she went to grab some snacks.

 **Seoul, Korea**

Kim Shin arrived in Korea after 20 long years, he planned to stay in Quebec for at least 50 years but the deity took pity on him and his bride came to him earlier than he expected. Not that he was complaining, it still felt like a dream to him. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to hug her, he wanted to place trails of kisses everywhere he could but he wanted to wait until she was an adult and until he officially met her family and introduced himself. Just like he did in her second and third lifetime, he wanted to do this right.

In Eun Tak's first lifetime she did not have any parents or family but in her second, third and last lifetime she did and he wanted to include them in every decision he made with Eun Tak. Not only did he pray for his bride, his sister, his King and the Yoo family, which was his family as well, but also he prayed for Eun Tak's family. He prayed Eun Tak would be born to the same mother in every lifetime.

And she did. In every lifetime she was born to the same mother who was always compassionate and loving, even towards Kim Shin. He laughed at the fact that despite his age and everything he went through, whenever he was around Eun Tak's mother he felt like a little kid again.

Kim Shin arrived at Eun Tak and his marital house and walked around, reliving memories from their previous lifetimes and looking forward to the memories they will make this lifetime. Their last lifetime together. Kim Shin smiled at the thought of growing old with Eun Tak. He silently thanked the deities for rewarding him of being able to grow old with the love of his life. Despite knowing it's their last lifetime, he wasn't devastated or agitated, instead he was looking forward to every moment he will spend with his bride, the love of his life.

"Samchon! What are you thinking? When did you arrive? I would have picked you up from the airport but you didn't even inform me. Ahhh Harabeoji is gonna scold me again." A man in his early twenties, clad in designer wear from head to toe exclaimed.

"Deok Hwa-ya slow down. Even I didn't know I would be returning so soon. I'll talk to your Harabeoji. As usual, you're still talking down to me. So how have you been?" Kim Shin responded in his sageuk tone, smiling at Deok Hwa.

"Me? I've been good as usual but Samchon why are you suddenly speaking in that tone?" Deok Hwa asked.

"I do not know either. Anyway are you free tomorrow, there's someone you need to meet." Kim Shin broke into a grin.

"Tomorrow? Well…it's not like I work at the company yet, I'm free. So where are we going? Wherever we go, Samchon you're paying!" Deok Hwa declared.

After changing and having dinner, as he was washing the dishes, his phone started ringing. He dropped everything and ran to receive the call.

"It has been 3 hours since you landed in Seoul, how can you not even meet your bride once and go on with your day?" Eun Tak rebuked Kim Shin for not running to her the moment he landed.

"I was going to call you after dinner. I'm sorry Eun Tak-ah. How about now? Where are you?" Kim Shin instantly wore his coat and half ran to the door.

Eun Tak was pacing back and forth at the botanic garden 10 minutes away from her house. Upon seeing Kim Shin approaching her, she waved her arms and screamed "Ajusshi!"

Unable to resist herself, Eun Tak ran towards Kim Shin and he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you so much. I thought I was going to die." Kim Shin whined.

Eun Tak raised her face gazed at Kim Shin, she tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, a short and sweet kiss. She laughed at Kim Shin's shocked face and buried her face in his chest, hoping he did not notice how flushed her cheeks were.

After informing Eun Tak about their meet up with his nephew the next day, he walked her to her house. Eun Tak kept tossing and turning that night, thinking about Kim Shin's nephew. There were days when she would think about the people from her previous lifetimes who were not present in her current lifetime and breakdown. She missed them so much, she wanted them to be a part of her current life too but she knew the world did not work that way.

The next day, after revising for her SATs, Eun Tak got ready to meet Kim Shin and his nephew. "So how do I address him?" Eun Tak asked.

"Just call him whatever you feel comfortable with…maybe Oppa?" Kim Shin said.

Before Eun Tak could respond, Deok Hwa walked in, "Samchon!"

Eun Tak gasped upon seeing Deok Hwa. He looked exactly like Yoo Deok Hwa she met in her first lifetime. She met Deok Hwa in her second lifetime as well but he was in sixties. Kim Shin pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing at Eun Tak, who was clearly shocked as her jaw was hanging and she was staring at Deok Hwa.

"Sam…. samchon who is she? Why is she staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Deok Hwa immediately wiped his face.

"Deok Hwa…. Oppa…? What in the world! How are you? How have you been? It's been so long. Wahhh you look the same. How is your Grandfather doing?" Eun Tak stared at Deok Hwa in awe as her eyes welled up.

"What…? Why am I your Oppa? How do you know my Grandfather? Samchon who is she?" Deok Hwa asked, flabbergasted at Eun Tak's reaction.

"Why don't you take a sit and order first?" Kim Shin responded.

Deok Hwa looked at the traditional Korean food spread on their dinning table and narrowed his eyes at the Eun Tak and Kim Shin sitting beside each other. "An official feast in front of both you sitting side by side. Ahhh, I got what's going on."

"Kure, she is my first and last bride." Kim Shin cheerfully declared.

"Heol." "Daebak!" Both Eun Tak and Deok Hwa exclaimed as they stared at Kim Shin.

"Of course we aren't getting married now. I know you want to go to university and build a stable career so I'm willing to wait. No matter how long it takes." Kim Shin gazed at Eun Tak.

Eun Tak's eyes welled up as she looked at Kim Shin who was smiling at her warmly. Deok Hwa stared at Kim Shin and Eun Tak.

Deok Hwa tried to snap the couple back to reality, "So, do you know what my uncle is-"

"He's a Goblin. Doesn't everyone know one of those?" Eun Tak cuts him off and responds.

"Correct." Kim Shin nodded.

"Daebak. You know what my Samchon is and you seem to know my Grandfather and me. What's going on? Why am the only one in the dark." Deok Hwa nervously asked.

"Let's eat. Eat up and grow up. You'll find out in due time." Kim Shin said as he placed some vegetables on Deok Hwa's spoon.

"Me too." Eun Tak demanded as she held up her spoon.

"You better revise and get into a university of your choice and when you do, don't you dare go on blind dates." Kim Shin added, thinking about Eun Tak's enthusiasm to participate in blind dates in her previous lifetimes.

"Why would I? You're mine and I'll be a married woman soon." Eun Tak declared which caused Deok Hwa to choke and cough as he glared at the couple.

 _She said I'm hers and "married woman"_

Kim Shin thought to himself and broke into a grin.

"Is it working? Are you sure you're doing it right?" Kim Shin spoke over the phone.

"What do you take me for? It's just blowing out a candle for god's sake." Eun Tak scowled, feeling dejected.

"But why isn't it working? Try again." He insisted.

"I have been trying for the past 20 minutes. Ahh Otokae Otokae! We're ruined!" Eun Tak cried.

"Let's stay calm. There must be a reason. It's already 11.50pm you should get some sleep. Your exams are just around the corner." Kim Shin tired to calm Eun Tak.

"But why can't I summon you? Am I not your bride anymore? Is there someone else who is?" Eun Tak sighed, suddenly feeling frustrated and frightened.

"Aniya! That is impossible. You're my first and last bride. My first and only love. Only you. Maybe my summoning powers are getting weak since I'm not immortal. Don't worry about okay, we'll figure it out I promise." Kim Shin desperately wanted to pull her into his arms.

No matter how many times Eun Tak blew out candles, she could not summon Kim Shin like she could in her first, second and third lifetimes. She tried to blow out a lighter but it did not work either. She wanted to believe this was due to the deity granting Kim Shin to age and grow old with her, but she still could not stop worrying about it.

 _I wonder if I can still follow him when he opens doors…_

Eun Tak desperately hoped Kim Shin's powers weakening would not affect his health in anyway. She wanted to take care of him, spend more time with him but her SATs were a few days away and she always dreamt of majoring in forensic science.

 _It's okay, I just have to work hard now. Once I get into a university, my schedule will be more flexible. Anyway Ajusshi will be meeting my parents on my graduation day, so we don't have to sneak around and we can date openly. Everything will work out._

The next afternoon, Kim Shin met Eun Tak at the very same library where Eun Tak summoned him and they were teleported to Canada upon opening the door for the first time. "You ready?" Kim Shin asked nervously.

"Yeah I am. Ajusshi! The door. Open it." Eun Tak rushed toward the nearest door, eager to visit Quebec again.

Kim Shin opens a door and Eun Tak followed him closely. The moment they step out of the door, they are transported to Quebec. "Wahh daebak!" Eun Tak cheerfully said.

"See. I told you not to worry. Now that we are here, let's go eat." Kim Shin said, giving her his best Cheshire smile. "Follow me." He held his arm out to her, which Eun Tak willingly took.

 **Graduation Day**

Eun Tak thought the days leading to her SATs and her graduation day will be painfully slow but in the blink of an eye, the days passed by and soon it was her graduation day. It was also the day Kim Shin will be officially introducing himself to her family. She was on edge the entire week and her parents were aware of her anxiousness as they confronted her several times.

As everyone was congratulating each other and being congratulated and blessed by their parents, a man clad in a long grey coat with neatly styled hair and the biggest grin on his face entered the classroom with a bouquet of cotton as big as his torso. Parents and students stopped doing what they were doing and stared at the man who was approaching Eun Tak.

Eun Tak and Kim Shin gazed at each other, forgetting the existence of everyone present in the room. "Congratulations Ji Eun Tak." Kim Shin said, grinning away as he hands her the bouquet of cotton flowers.

She gasps as she accepts the bouquet, "They are beautiful. Thank you." Eun Tak responded, still gazing at Kim Shin and smiling at him. "But what is the meaning of these cotton flowers?" she curiously asked.

Kim Shin chuckled, thinking about the first time she summoned him and asked him the same question regarding the buckwheat flowers in her first lifetime. "It symbolizes many things like protection, healing, success and wealth."

Eun Tak caressed the cotton flowers and hugged the bouquet tightly but before she could say anything, her parents approached them.

"Omo, Eun Tak-ah isn't this gentleman Kim Shin-shii?" Eun Tak's mother says as she stares at him with something akin to recognition. For some unexplained reason, Ji Yeon Hee felt like she has met the man standing in front of her several times. He seemed familiar yet unfamiliar.

"Ne. Nice to meet, I am Kim Shin." Kim Shin bowed."We are aware you're Kim Shin but why are you at our daughter's graduation?" Eun Tak's father, Sung Woong asked.

"Appa…." Eun Tak trailed off.

"Tsk where are your manners? I apologize for my husband's behavior. Thank you for coming and congratulating our daughter. Why don't you join us for dinner later? You can meet Eun Tak's brother too." Yeon Hee politely responded.

After affirming with Kim Shin regarding their dinner plans, Eun Tak's parents were engrossed in conversing with other parents. Kim Shin and Eun Tak looked at each other nervously, however, Eun Tak's best friends Kim Yoo Na and Park Kyung Hye interrupted them.

"Nice to meet you. We heard a lot about you from Eun Tak." Yoo Na said.

As both her best friends bombarded Kim Shin with questions, Eun Tak could not stop fretting about their dinner plans with her family. She hoped they would accept Kim Shin like they did in her second and third lifetime. Kim Shin sensed her nervousness, he took her hand and squeezed her hand. Eun Tak took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Eun Tak and her family continued greeting her classmates, their parents and the teachers. They took countless pictures and Eun Tak signed yearbook after yearbook. Kim Shin watched the love of his life gracefully and graciously greeting and interacting with her family and her classmates, never taking his eyes off her, not even when someone else spoke to him.

Soon, the graduation ceremony and greeting ceremony ended and it was time for dinner. Kim Shin and Eun Tak nodded at each other and confidently walked behind her parents. It was going to be a long but interesting dinner and both of them hoped they would get approval and blessings from her entire family.

Before entering the private dining room in the restaurant, Kim Shin took Eun Tak's hands in his and kissed them. "Don't worry. You trust me right?" Kim Shin gently asked.

"Of course I do. I just can't help it. What if they disapprove of our relationship? What if they try to break us apart?" Eun Tak asked, her voice trembling.

"You think I'll ever let that happen? We are not doing anything wrong Eun Tak, we love each other and I'm sure your parents will realize that. In the end they just want you to be happy." Kim Shin cups Eun Tak's face.

Eun Tak looks at the door leading to the dining room, "It's like we're about to go into a haunted house at an amusement park. It's fearful and exciting. You don't know what's waiting for you. You wonder if you can come back out alive."

Kim Shin laughs and pets her on the head, Eun Tak reaches up and mimics him by petting him on the head. They take a deep breath and enter the dining room.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	4. Memories of Miracle

Eun Tak and Kim Shin entered the private dinning room where Eun Tak's parents were already seated. "Please take a seat." Eun Tak's mother said, gesturing at the chair. Both Eun Tak and Kim Shin took a seat and Eun Tak swallowed hard and looked at her parents.

They ordered their food and Yeon Hee informed them that Eun Tak's brother, Ji Seo Jun won't be able to make it and that he told them to eat without him. As they waited for their food to arrive, Sung Woong started asking Kim Shin questions.

"So Kim Shin-shii, how do you know my daughter?" Eun Tak's father, Sung Woong asked.

"We met a long time ago sir. But we rekindled our relationship when we met in Quebec recently." Kim Shin responded, nervously shifting in his seat.

"Your relationship? What kind of relationship are you talking about?" Sung Woong frowned.

"I'm dating Eun Tak sir." Kim Shin proudly announced. "I'm aware of how much Eun Tak loves you and respects you and I'm also aware of how much your approval and blessing for our relationship would mean to her." Kim Shin confidently added as he looked at his bride's parents.

"Omo omo. I knew something was up with Eun Tak, i _ani/i_ she completely changed after the visit to Quebec. I have never seen her so happy and serene." Yeon Hee stated, turning to her husband.

"Omma, Appa. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid of your reactions, I also wanted Kim Shin-shii to come to Korea before I told you. But I got so busy with my SATs and the university interviews, we decided to wait." Eun Tak said, her voice trembled slightly.

Sung Woong continued to glare at Kim Shin, while Yeon Hee could see Kim Shin genuinely had feelings for her daughter and so did Eun Tak. She turned to her husband who was still glaring at Kim Shin.

Yeon Hee smacked Sung Woong who turned to look at her, "Don't you trust your daughter? Do you think she will just pick up a random guy who is older than her and date him cause she has nothing else to do? She's an adult for God's sake." Yeon Hee glared at her husband, Eun Tak and Kim Shin nervously looked at them.

"I trust my daughter, it's him I don't trust." Sung Woong states before turning his attention to Kim Shin. "You seem a lot older than my daughter and you're decent looking. From your clothes I can tell you're wealthy but why my daughter? Are you planning to do anything cause if you are don't even bother. I'm a prosecutor, I can make life difficult for you and I know how to use guns." Sung Woong stated.

"I do not want to harm Eun Tak in anyway sir. I love Eun Tak, nothing else and no one else matters to me. I would do anything to keep her safe. Be anything she needs me to be." Kim Shin said as he gazed at Eun Tak.

Before Sung Woong could respond, their food arrives. As they start eating, Sung Woong continues interrogating Kim Shin."What kind of job do you do? How long have you been working there? How many hours per week? What other jobs have you done?"

"I'm the CEO of ILOOM sir, it's a family business so I have been working at ILOOM for almost my whole life. Hours, it depends on the day and I have done several other jobs related to retail sales." Kim Shin said as he thought about the retail sales positions he'd held, i' _It may not be immortal, but it lasts a very long time.'/i_

"CEO… Hmmm." Sung Woong narrowed his eyes and looked at Kim Shin. "So who who is in your family and where are they? Did you go to college? Where and what did you study? What future goals do you have for life? Where do you live? Do you have an apartment, condo or house? How long have you lived there? Where did you grow up?" Eun Tak's father bombarded Kim Shin with questions.

"Just my Grandfather, my nephew & me sir. My Grandfather is retired and my nephew works at ILOOM. I went to University of Pennsylvania & majored in business. I have a house and I live at Seongbuk-dong. I've lived there for as long as I can remember. Future goals…I would like to get married and settle down." Kim Shin tried to stay calm and respond accordingly.

Sung Woong leaned forward and continued asking Kim Shin questions, "What do you like about my daughter? What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"What's there not to like sir? She kind, cheerful, lovable and she has a beautiful heart. I would love to date her sir and when she's ready I want to get married. Of course not this instant, I would like her to complete her studies and fulfill her dreams and when and if she wants to marry me, I'll be the luckiest man in the world." Kim Shin responded.

Shocked at Kim Shin's sudden declaration and sensing how serious and genuine he was about their daughter, Sung Woong and Yeon Hee looked at each other, speechless.

Sung Woong cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "Eun Tak is an adult and I trust her but when you do go on dates, I prefer you bring her home early but I want you guys to have a good time. Remember whatever you do with her while you're out, I'm going to do with you when you get her home."

Kim Shin laughed nervously but seeing how serious Sung Woong was, he bowed, "Thank you sir. I will bring her home on time and take care of her."

"Appa…. so you're giving us permission to date! You can't take what you said back. Appa thank you!" Eun Tak leapt up and hugged her father.

"Don't get too excited, it depends on how he treats you. I'll be watching you young man." Sung Woong said.

"Now now, let's continue eating, Kim Shin-shii must be hungry too." Yeon Hee glared at her husband who just shrugged and started eating.

"Please talk to me casually Eun Tak's Eomeonim." Kim Shin smiled at Yeon Hee. As they continued eating, Eun Tak talked about her future plans and which universities she applied to.

Even in the middle of their conversations, Sung Woong continued interrogating Kim Shin, "What kind of sports are you into? Who is your favorite team? Are you good at home improvement? Plumbing? Are you musically inclined? What do you do when you are not working? What is your favorite movie? Do you cook often? Where are some of your favorite places you like to eat?"

Kim Shin tried to answer all his questions to the best of his abilities, after dinner just as they were about to leave, Yeon Hee invited Kim Shin over for dinner on the following Sunday which he accepted. As they drove off, Eun Tak smiled and waved frantically until he was out of sight. Eun Tak could not stop smiling, her parents gave her permission to date Kim Shin and she did not have to hide their relationship anymore.

"Omma…Appa…. gomapseumnida for accepting our relationship and blessing us." Eun Tak shyly said.

Her parents smiled at her and they looked at each other, glad their daughter did not keep her relationship a secret. Yeon Hee patted her husband's free hand, proud of him for not loosing his cool and biting Kim Shin's head off. She was aware of how protective both her husband and son was when it comes to Eun Tak. She dreaded the day Eun Tak would introduce her boyfriend to them, but surprisingly her husband handled it very maturely.

During the graduation greeting and during dinner, she watched Eun Tak and Kim Shin. She just knew that they were meant to be. She could not describe nor explain what she felt or why she was feeling this way but she felt like she has met him before. He felt familiar but in a nice way. She could see the love, devotion and respect he had for Eun Tak.

Strangely she just knew that Kim Shin was meant for Eun Tak just as Eun Tak was meant for him. She gazed at Eun Tak who was smiling at Kim Shin, the love, devotion and respected reflecting in her eyes. Without warning, she felt that their love was beyond this lifetime. As she continued watching them, it brought tears to her eyes.

 **iEun Tak/i**

While gazing out of the window, Eun Tak thought about the day she almost told her father and brother about Kim Shin, glad she waited for them to meet Kim Shin instead of telling them about him.

center*Flashback*/center

A few weeks ago, on New Year's Eve as the Ji family were preparing to watch a movie. Eun Tak who was dressed and ready to go out, rushed out of her room and told everyone to stop doing what they were doing and to listen closely as the the clock chimes midnight.

"Omma, Appa it just passed midnight. It's the New Year. I just became an adult. Kay~~" Eun Tak cheered and danced.

"Happy New Year!" "Let's have a meaningful year." Eun Tak's family started wishing each other.

"Ahh but why are you wearing a coat? Where are you going this late at night?" Sung Woong asked.

"Appa, alcohol. Alcohol. Buy me alcohol. A tent bar. Soju. Chicken gizzard." Eun Tak excitedly requests.

"This rascal! What's the rush! You're still 5 years old in my eyes. I'm not ready for this." Eun Tak's father said in a dramatic tone.

"Aigoo when did she grow up. It feels like yesterday we brought her home from the hospital." Yeon Hee chocked back her tears.

"Ahhh Appa let's go! They say drinking habits last for a long time so isn't it better I learn it well from you?" Eun Tak pleaded.

"Arrasoh arrasoh let's go! Bring your Oppa we will use him as a bad example." Sung Woong exclaimed.

As they drank Eun Tak could feel herself getting drunk, just as she was about to tell her father about Kim Shin, she lost her balance and fell onto the ground. Her father and brother immediately stopped drinking and brought her home.

i **Kim Shin** /i

Kim Shin was glad Eun Tak's parents gave them permission to date. Even though he was nervous to meet them and go through their interrogation, he knew they were just looking out for Eun Tak.

He had personally experienced what Eun Tak's father was experiencing with his own daughter so he understand a father's heart and concern. He missed his daughter, Soo Hyun.

In Eun Tak's second lifetime after 3 years of marriage, they had a healthy baby girl whom they named, Kim Soo Hyun. Eun Tak had a risky pregnancy and Kim Shin almost lost her during the delivery. Even though they wanted to have more kids, due to medical complications they decided to just have one child.

Their daughter was a miracle, Kim Shin felt so many things and experienced so many things he never experienced despite being alive for so long. Their little family was everything he needed and wanted. They spend their days laughing, loving and living. She was 15 years old when she found out that her father was a 도깨비. She also came to know about her parent's love story. Instead of being embarrassed or irked, she declared how proud she was of who her parents were.

At 24, Soo Hyun introduced her boyfriend, Park Rae Won to them and after 2 years of dating they got married. Just when they thought their daughter was settling well, 2 years into their marriage Rae Won was diagnosed with brain tumor. Despite undergoing several surgeries and therapies, 4 years later he passed away.

Soo Hyun did not have any children nor did she remarry anyone. She dedicated her life to doing research on STDs and UNICEF. Despite everything, her relationship with her parents never changed. They remained closer than ever. After Eun Tak passed away, Soo Hyun and Kim Shin would spend most of their days reminiscing about Eun Tak. At 78, his baby, his daughter went to heaven.

In Eun Tak's third lifetime, they did not have any children, instead they celebrated Soo Hyun's life. So Kim Shin knew better than anyone else what Eun Tak's father was going through.

center*** /center

b **Eun Tak** /b

Surprisingly, even her brother handled Eun Tak's relationship news well. Over the next few weeks, her family got to know Kim Shin a little more. She could see that her mother liked Kim Shin and her father was starting to warm up to him.

Now that that aspect of her life was slowly settling down, she had to worry about her university applications.

"Omma, Otokae Otokae. I'm so nervous, what if they don't accept me?" Eun Tak worriedly asked.

"Don't be silly! You worked so hard for the past few years, you will get accepted. Don't worry." Yeon Hee tried to console Eun Tak.

Eun Tak looks at the clock, 5 more minutes before the universities posted students application status to their universities. Eun Tak was on edge for the past few days, she applied to Seoul National University despite being aware of how tough the admission process was. Her best friends Park Kyung Hye and Kim Yoo Na applied to SNU. She hoped both of them got accepted into their choice of university too. The clock chimes to indicate that it was 12pm. Eun Tak runs to her room and opens up her laptop.

"The announcement must be out. What should I do?" Eun Tak nervously said as she paced up and down while hugging Mr. Buckwheat. "Gosh" She took a deep breath and opened the application status email.

"My goodness!" Eun Tak cries out as she reads the email.

centerb **Forensic Science Studies Major, Ji Eun Tak. Seoul National University/b** /center

"Otokae! Daebak! Ah daebak" Eun Tak grabs Mr. Buckwheat and rolls around her bed in happiness while screaming.

Eun Tak's mother, Yeon Hee rushes into her room, "Why why? What happened?"

Seeing Eun Tak crying with a smile on her face, Yeon Hee gasped, "Omo you got accepted!"

Unable to contain their excitement, Eun Tak's mother and Eun Tak started jumping up and down while hugging each other and squealing.

"What did I tell you? You'll get accepted. I'm so proud of you my pumpkin. You're going to college, when did you grow up?" Yeon Hee cupped Eun Tak's face as tears sprang to her tears. She was elated that Eun Tak was not only going to university but also majoring in a course of her choice.

"Omma, I'm so happy. I'll become a forensic scientist soon so you and Dad can just travel and enjoy life." Eun Tak excitedly said.

"Aigoo my pumpkin." Yeon Hee patted Eun Tak's butt. "Ah what about Yoo Na and Kyung Hye?" She asked.

"I almost forgot. Kyung Hye applied for Forensics science too and Yoo Na applied for Law. I hope they get accepted too. They worked so hard."

"I'm sure they will. You girls studied so much, even during sleepovers you revised. Go on call them, Omma will go cook your favorite dishes. Tonight we are going to celebrate!" Yeon Hee reassured Eun Tak.

After Eun Tak's mother left, she called Yoo Na and Kyung Hye. They immediately received her facetime call. "So did you guys open your emails? I did."

"Yeah I did," "Of course." They responded. "Okay let's say it at the same time…1…2…. 3"

"I got in!" "SNU LAW!" "OMG they accepted me." All three of them yelled. Realizing what each of them said, they started screaming in excitement. "OMO!" "WE ALL GOT IN?" "KYA~~~"

"Otokae! We have been dreaming of going to SNU for so long and it happened. I'm so proud of you girls!" Yoo Na said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And we will be majoring in what we chose! Eun Tak-ah I'll be your classmate for another 4 years." Kyung Hye wiggled her eyebrows.

"We worked together! Otokae, we'll be going to the same university. I'm so excited. Yoo Na you better not ditch us for college guys you meet." Eun Tak narrowed her eyes at Yoo Na.

"Let's celebrate tomorrow. I bet our parents want us all to themselves today. Eun Tak, you should tell Kim Shin- shii too. I'm sure he's waiting for your call." Kyung Hye winked at Eun Tak.

"Ah hang up hang up. See you tomorrow. I'm so proud of you. They grow up so fast." Eun Tak wiped the tears falling.

Eun Tak informs her mother regarding her best friends acceptance and it was Yeon Hee's turn to call Yoo Na and Kyung Hye's mothers and chat. Eun Tak went to her room and called Kim Shin.

"Where are you? Let's meet now!" Eun Tak demanded.

"What? Now? Arrasoh. You want me to come to your house? I'm ready, where are you?" Kim Shin immediately grabbed the handle of a door.

"No no not my house, let's meet at the park in front of my house." Eun responded as she put on her coat.

It took Kim Shin merely 5 minutes to arrive. Eun Tak waved her arms and screamed excitedly, "Ajusshi!" She runs over and hugs him. Kim Shin laughs and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Ajusshi…. I'm a university student! Kyaaaa." Eun Tak squealed.

"I know. Congratulations" Kim Shin said, a smile in his voice.

"Oh what is this? How did you know?" Eun Tak curiously asked.

"I knew you would get accepted. You studied and revised so much. You did not even bother about me until after your SATs." Kim Shin whined.

"I'm sorry. But since all my interviews are finished and I got accepted into SNU, I'm free now. I'll take better care of you from now on." Eun Tak declared cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Kim Shin raised his eyebrow out of curiosity.

Eun Tak rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, a warm and sweet kiss, causing Kim Shin to get flustered and bashful.

"I have a gift for you." Kim Shin says.

"I have plenty. Everything is more than perfect already." Eun Tak says as she closes her eyes and puckers up her lips.

Kim Shin laughs at her adorable antics and places a necklace that he had ordered in her first lifetime from Quebec. Eun Tak opens her eyes and brushes her fingers over the i' _Destin' /i_ necklace.

"Kim Shin-shii…. you kept this the whole time?" Eun Tak asked, her eyes welling up.

Kim Shin took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Of course I did."

After meeting Kim Shin, Eun Tak headed back home to have dinner with her family. Both her father and brother were overjoyed upon hearing the news of her acceptance.

"It's going to be such a headache. There's going to be a prosecutor, lawyer and a Forensic scientist living in this house." Yeon Hee sighed dramatically, which made everyone laugh.

Eun Tak was already looking forward to being a university student. Not only will she be attending SNU and majoring in forensic science but both of her best friends were going to the same university as well. On top of that, her family loves and approves of her relationship with Kim Shin. Life was really starting to look up for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please do leave a review : )


	5. Somewhere Someday

Several weeks before her classes, Eun Tak visited Kim Shin at his house, _their house._ They spend three lifetimes together in that house. Eun Tak's heart broke and tears welled up in her eyes whenever she thought about all the times she had to leave Kim Shin and go to heaven without him. Her heart shattered for their daughter, Soo Hyun. Her beautiful child. She wanted to give her the world. She wanted her to be happy and she was until she lost her husband at such a young age.

Instead of letting the devastation and misery set her back in life, she poured all her energy and time into her research on STDs and UNICEF. Throughout the years, due to Soo Hyun's contributions and efforts along with her research team's, they were able to discover newer and more effective therapeutic strategies.

She also contributed to UNICEF whenever she could. They were able to build schools and help with the health care system. She was brave and strong and broken all at once. But it never stopped her from trying to change the world by contributing and sacrificing as much as she could. Her little soldier.

Eun Tak prayed and hoped that she would meet her daughter in her third lifetime, but she came a little too late. Soo Hyun passed away a decade before she came. So in her third lifetime, instead of having more children, Kim Shin and Eun Tak celebrated Soo Hyun. They celebrated her life, her achievements and her courage.

She took out the little locket Soo Hyun gave Eun Tak when she was 5 years old with her picture in it. i _So I'll always be with you Mummy, right beside your heart_. /iSoo Hyun said lovingly when she gave her the locket. As she reminisced about Soo Hyun, tears slid down her cheeks, wetting her cheeks. She kissed the picture of her daughter and carefully placed the locket back into the pouch.

Eun Tak wiped her tears and composed herself before ringing the doorbell. A surprised Kim Shin opened the door and welcomed her home. She took a deep breath and walked into the house. It was just as she remembered before she left in her third lifetime. The same ambience, warm, cozy, and serene except the furniture was newer.

Pictures of their family, pictures taken on countless trips they went on were framed and placed all around the house. A specific picture of their family caught her attention, taking a closer look she saw why. It was a picture of Kim Shin, Soo Hyun and Eun Tak in Quebec when Soo Hyun was 8 years old. Lifting the picture, she ran her fingers across the photo, a family trip she fondly remembered. Soo Hyun insisted on staying longer despite her school holidays ending.

Desperate and wanting to do everything their baby girl wanted, Kim Shin tried to open a door and test out if their child had the same teleportation abilities as Eun Tak. Both of them were astonished when she was able to teleport with Kim Shin as just Eun Tak was able to. However, Soo Hyun was unable to summon him as Eun Tak did but she did have teleportation abilities and Kim Shin made sure they took full advantage of it by travelling as much as they could. They would take spontaneous trips all around the world and every moment they spent together was magnificently beautiful.

She chocked back a sob as she placed the frame back onto Kim Shin's nightstand. Kim Shin approached Eun Tak and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he pulled her close. They stayed in each other's embrace for while before Eun Tak turned around to face Kim Shin, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she gazed at him.

"I'm fine, just got a little emotional thinking about our daughter." Eun Tak softly said.

"I miss her too. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Soo Hyun and you." Kim Shin said as he chocked back a sob.

Tears swam in his eyes as he freed one hand from their embrace and cupped her face. He looked at her so tenderly that she almost started crying again. His arms folded around Eun Tak, pulling her against him with all the strength he had left. It took both Eun Tak and Kim Shin a while before they composed themselves. As the clock chimed, indicating it was 11pm, Eun Tak gasped stating she was late.

"Late? Late for what?" Kim Shin asked.

"I have plans. I'm going out. I am an adult now." Eun Tak cheerfully announced.

Kim Shin scoffs "Wah hahaha, how do you have plans this late at night? What are you thinkin-"

"It's with you." Eun Tak cuts him off and responds. Kim Shin immediately jumps up.

"That's why I have been dressed and waiting for you since you called to let me know you were coming over." Kim Shin stated as he adjusted his coat.

"You want to go out? What do you want to do? Whatever it is , I will do anything you ask." Kim Shin added shyly.

"Ajusshi, alcohol. Alcohol. Buy me alcohol. A tent bar. Soju. Chicken gizzard. Filled with romance." Eun Tak excitedly requests.

Kim Shin laughs heartily, shaking his head in amusement, as he thought about Eun Tak's similar request in her first lifetime. "You did not change at all."

Despite drinking several times with her parents and her friends, every shot of soju tasted bitter to Eun Tak. After every shot, she remarked how bitter it was which caused Kim Shin to laugh as he continued pouring soju for her.

"Even though it is our fourth lifetime together, is drinking at a tent bar still romantic to you?" Kim Shin asked, still smiling at Eun Tak.

Eun Tak nods. "Even more than before. A dimly lit bar. Simple foods. Bitter soju. If there was just one more thing, it would be perfect."

Eun Tak approaches Kim Shin just like she did in their first lifetime and just like before, Kim Shin freezes time to give himself a moment.

Eun Tak laughs and sets her chair down. "Did you forget I'm the Goblin's bride? It doesn't work on me. In other words you can never avoid it. Even if it's our fourth lifetime together."

"I wasn't avoiding it. I've been having such a difficult time trying to hold myself back." Kim Shin said, his voice low with desire.

Eun Tak locked gazes with Kim Shin and saw his love for her shining in his eyes. He cradled her face gently and swooped in to kiss her. A soft and sweet kiss. Eun Tak steals another kiss and states it was perfect. They smiled at each other, dizzy and excited due to the kiss.

 **Start of Year 1**

A few weeks after their orientation, class started. Eun Tak and Kyung Hye were relieved that they were taking similar modules for the semester. Despite attending the orientation camps, Eun Tak was surprised to see unfamiliar faces in their class. Their first few days of class went smoothly, Kyung Hye wanted to befriend a few people from their class but their timetable was so packed and hectic, they barely had time to go to the canteen and have meals.

Eun Tak however, did not bother much about her classmates, she pulled Kyung Hye to the front row the lecture rooms for every lesson. As they were waiting for their Criminal Law for Forensic Scientists I professor, Eun Tak overheard a group of her classmates gushing about the Professor.

"Omo, I heard from our seniors that he's really handsome." A girl in pink dress excitedly said.

"Me too, me too! They said he has pale skin and red lips and he looks extremely pretty for a man." Another student added.

"Ottokae! I don't think I'll be able to control my expressions around him."

"I saw him on campus. He's seriously handsome but what to do, he probably won't look at any of the girls in our class. Everyone has such bad fashion sense and none of them are decent looking." A tall, lean girl in a white fur coat and jeans stated in a condescending tone.

Eun Tak looked over to glare at the girl's rude comments, Kyung Hye smacked Eun Tak. "That's Han Joo Hee I heard about her during my volleyball tryouts. She is a year older than us but she failed Year 1 so she has to retake all the modules. Just cause she's a year older, she thinks she owns the college or something." Kyung Hye rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't she be a little more understanding and warm towards us instead of looking down on us like that?" Eun Tak asked.

"You know all the dramas and movies we watched where there's always this snobbish clique when you enter college, well we all know who is gonna be playing that role." Kyung Hye smirked.

Eun Tak and Kyung Hye looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just as Eun Tak was about to respond, a man in casual formal wears walked into the lecture room. His hair was styled neatly and his face was gaunt and pale. Eun Tak gasped and dropped the pen in her hands.

"Why…why is he here? How can it be?" Eun Tak muttered.

Kyung Hye's eyes widened, "Why why? Do you know him? Please tell me you do…. daebak how can a professor be so handsome? It's a CRIME I tell you a crime." Kyung Hye sighed in awe at how handsome their Professor was.

"Good afternoon class, I am Professor Park Min Joon. I'll be teaching you Criminal Law for Forensic Scientists for the entire year and I might be teaching some you in Year 2 as well. I look forward to working with you all." Park Min Joon announced.

Eun Tak was aware that she was gawking at their Professor, that pale face, those red lips and his tall stature. It wasn't just anyone standing in front of her, it was Wang Yeo or as she addressed him in her first lifetime, Grim Reaper Ajusshi.

Gasps and murmurs from her classmates caused Eun Tak to snap back to reality. She had so many questions, concerns and all she wanted to do was call and inform Kim Shin. However, before she could step out of the lecture room, Professor Min Joon started lecturing. She texted Kim Shin, asking him to pick her up after her class as she had something very important to tell him. It was the longest 2 hours of her life, she could not stop fidgeting nor was she able to focus.

"Kyung Hye-ah I'm sorry I can't have lunch with you guys. I have to meet Ajusshi. I'm so sorry." Eun Tak whispered.

As soon as the class ended, Eun Tak packed her bag and rushed out of the lecture room. Shocked by her actions, Kyung Hye tried to follow Eun Tak but she was out of the room before Kyung Hye finished packing. Eun Tak ran to the pickup point and upon noticing Kim Shin's car, she got in. Just as they were driving out of the university, Kyung Hye called.

"Kyung Hye-ah I'm sorry I had something important to discuss with Kim Shin-shii so I left. I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you." Eun Tak tried to catch her breath.

"No no it's okay. You're treating us next time. But I called to tell you that you left your notebook in class I'll keep it for you." Kyung Hye said.

After ordering their drinks at the café, Eun Tak informs Kim Shin about her Professor.

"I was so shocked. I mean I wasn't expecting him to be my Professor at all. I don't know what to say…. do you think? Maybe…." Eun Tak trailed off.

"Grim Reaper wasn't sure how many lifetimes he lived so this might be his third or last lifetime. I don't know Eun Tak…Sun already lived her last life…." Kim Shin stated, a hint of hope evident on his face.

"So will Jeoseung Saja Ajusshi be single this lifetime? He MUST remain single! He can only be with our Sajangnim." Eun Tak demanded which made Kim Shin chuckle.

"Despite knowing my Sun lived her last life, I prayed everyday that she will be with Jeoseung Saja. We never know, maybe the deities will take pity on them and us and fulfill our wishes? After all, I'm not really a typical 도깨비 anymore. I might still have powers but I'm aging with you as well." Kim Shin took Eun Tak's hands in his and kissed them.

"I'm glad in my second lifetime you met them before we got married. Thanks to your stalking skills we were able to enroll in the same Lamaze classes with them and befriend them." Eun Tak broke into a grin thinking about Kim Sun and Wang Yeo.

In her second lifetime, Kim Shin witnessed both Grim Reaper who came as Lee Hyuk and Kim Sun at a filming set. They wanted to be involved in their lives but Kim Shin told her to give them space since they had no recollection of their previous lives. However, Eun Tak made Kim Shin check on them regularly. After dating for 5 years Lee Hyuk and Kim Sun got married. Eun Tak and Kim Shin got married 3 years later, imagine their surprise when Eun Tak got pregnant 2 months after Kim Sun got pregnant.

Taking this as a sign from the heavens, Eun Tak convinced Kim Shin to enroll in the same Lamaze class as Kim Sun and Lee Hyuk. Just like their previous lifetime, they immediately connected and became close friends. Even after having two sons, Lee Dong Wook and Lee Jun Su, Kim Sun and Eun Tak remained really good friends. Their children were really good friends as well so they had play dates often and they grew up together.

Both Dong Wook and Jun Su and their respective wives were extremely supportive when Soo Hyun's husband was diagnosed with cancer. It was a bond they passed on to their children and they thanked the deities everyday. They were like family to each other.

In her third lifetime, despite desperately trying to find Grim Reaper and Kim Sun, they did not find them. It took Eun Tak a while to accept that maybe in this lifetime she will not be able to meet them.

However in her last lifetime, just when she was least expecting it, she met Grim Reaper. He was her Professor, even though she was ecstatic that she met him, she felt a twinge of sadness when she thought about not being able to meet Kim Sun in this lifetime. Her last lifetime.

"That's a workable idea." She said as a matter of factly.

* * *

 **She was brave and strong and broken all at once**." - Anna Funder, Stasiland

Thank you for reading & do leave a review. : )


	6. The Way to Meet You

Thank you for reading and commenting. :)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Goblin: The Lonely and Great God (쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비)

* * *

 **Year 2 -Mid-term**

Year 1 of university went by in the blink of an eye. Eun Tak and Kyung Hye were busy with her modules and helping out in the laboratory.

Despite her busy schedule, Eun Tak made sure she always had at least one meal with Kim Shin. Her classmates, especially Joo Hee's clique were as malicious as ever but she learnt ways to ignore them and their condescending attitude and treatment towards majority of her classmates, including herself. Kim Shin would frequently pick her up from college after her classes and Eun Tak was aware that her classmates, particularly Joo Hee noticed this routine.

Before their class started, Eun Tak went to the washroom. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Joo Hee and her clique in the toilet, fixing their makeup. She rushed into a cubicle and hoped they would leave before she finished her business. However, the clique started having a conversation regarding Eun Tak and Kim Shin and ensured they were audible to Eun Tak.

"Oh wow look at her, I don't understand how she can pretend nothing happened at all." One of Joo Hee's minions, Ri Ah stated.

"People like her are so shameless they trap older and rich guys and use their money. Oh my gosh, she's like an escort." Hye Bin said as she scrunched her face in disgust and the three of them started laughing.

It took every ounce of willpower in her body to suppress her temper and not burst open the door to give them a piece of her mind. Joo Hee and her clique look at the cubicle Eun Tak was in and smiled mockingly.

"I bet the amount of sponsoring she gets depends on how she treats that man and what she does with him." Joo Hee declared crudely.

"It's so dejecting isn't it, I mean we have to go to class for four years with such a low and vulgar person." Hye Bin said venomously.

Unable to hear their crude and appalling remarks, Eun Tak swinged the cubicle door open and glared at them. Joo Hee, Ri Ah and Hye Bin giggled and walked out of the toilet before Eun Tak could retaliate.

She entered the classroom and as she was walking to her seat, she made eye contact with Joo Hee who was smirking at her. She ignored Joo Hee and sat down.

"Ya Ji Eun Tak, why do you look so pale? Did something happen? Oh my god, did you see a ghost? I knew this college was haunted, I knew it." Kyung Hye said, her voice shaky as she looked around.

This made Eun Tak chuckle and she forgot about the incident in the washroom. She thought about how ironic it was that Kyung Hye whom she met as a ghost in her first lifetime was frightened of ghosts in this lifetime. During the lecture, Eun Tak was so focused on the lesson that she did not realize a classmate glaring at her the entire time.

Joo Hee glared at Eun Tak and felt an unexplained rage rising within her. Eun Tak had things she did not even deserve, she reminisced about the first time she saw a man leaning against his car with his arms folded.

 ****Flashback*** *****

He was tall, lean and classically handsome. Joo Hee felt herself falling for the stranger. She was surprised she didn't notice him, especially since she walked past the particular car park daily.

Before she could observe whom he was waiting for, Ji Ah rushed her to go to the library. Over the next few days, she tried to figure out who he was. After extensive research, she found out the man's name to be Kim Shin and he's the CEO of ILOOM Group of Companies.

 _iWow he's rich. If I make him fall for me, my life will be set. I won't have to worry about anything at all. /i_

Joo Hee thought to herself as she continued searching for his net worth and other successful businesses related to ILOOM. Despite walking past the car park daily, Kim Shin did not show up. However, several weeks later, after their Criminology lecture ended in the evening, as she was walking past the car park, she noticed Kim Shin leaning against his car.

She told her clique to go on without her, she adjusted her sweater and checked her make up before walking towards him. Suddenly he unfolded his arms and started smiling in her direction, almost as if he was mesmerized by her. She plastered a smile on her face and just as she was about to approach him, someone familiar ran past her and right in his awaiting arms. Joo Hee gaped with incomprehension as she watched them embrace. Moreover, she was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Hey…. I missed you." Kim Shin said as he stroked Eun Tak's hair.

Eun Tak pulled back and stared up into his face, "I missed you too!" She hugged him more tightly.

Joo Hee felt a heart aching bile of jealousy rising within her as she watched them interact. Kim Shin opened the door to his car for Eun Tak and drive off. Joo Hee realizes all this while, he was waiting for Eun Tak. She chided herself for feeling inferior and envying Eun Tak. She despised feeling this way when it came to Eun Tak.

Eun Tak was the top student in every module, she had a scholarship and their classmates adored her. On top of that, she had such a capable man as her boyfriend. She could not let her have everything. No one could have everything in their lives, especially when she was around.

The next day, she informed her clique and they started spreading malicious rumors regarding Eun Tak. However, none of their classmates even bothered about the gossip and their relation with Eun Tak had not wavered. Thus, they aimed for a different approach, by directly criticizing and making thinly veiled threats to Eun Tak.

 ****Present Day****

After class, as they were packing up, Joo Hee and her minions walked past them and smirked at them. Kyung Hye immediately stood up and blocked their path and glared at them.

"Move it scumbag." Hye Bin hissed, but Kyung Hye did not budge and continued glaring at her.

"I can see why that baseball _Sunbae_ dumped you." Kyung Hye smirked.

Hye Bin gasped, flabbergasted that Kyung Hye knew she was dumped even though she broadcasted to the entire world that she dumped her ex-boyfriend. Kyung Hye flashed a victory smiled at them as she linked arms with Eun Tak and walked towards the door.

"That's not true! Oh my god you told them didn't you?" Hye Bin accused Ji Ah.

"Get a grip. No one cares about your dating life." Joo Hee responded. Eun Tak and Kyung Hye did not stay to hear the three of them bicker as they walked out of the classroom.

Just like any other day, Eun Tak was staying late and working on her research in the laboratory. The Professor overlooking her experiments and the laboratory technicians left so it she was all alone. She was so focused on her work, when the laboratory door opened, she jumped in surprise. Taking light steps, she approached the door that was opened in the room connected to the laboratory. Her heart sank when she realized it was Jo Hee.

"You're still doing your research? Or is your Ajusshi not coming to pick you up? Oh let me guess you had a fight over the generation gap." Jo Hee mockingly said.

"What do you need? You can't be in the laboratory at this hour." Eun Tak sighed and ignored her remarks.

"What are YOU doing in the lab? Seriously you need a life. There's more to life other than studying and doing lame reports like these." Jo Hee glanced over the table where Eun Tak's books and reports were scattered.

"I volunteered to be a lab technician. Anyway you should leave before I notify the Professors." Eun Tak tried to suppress her anger as she walked over to the table to continue doing her laboratory report.

"Whatever. Ya, tell me where did you get that handsome old man? He sponsors you with clothes and such doesn't he? I'm jealous. I need one of those myself. But you do more than go out with him don't you, in private" Jo Hee stated, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

That remark did it for Eun Tak, she slammed the book down on the table and stood up. "First of all he's is not my sponsor, he's my fiancé. Not that you would understand that. Secondly I did not GET him, he's not some goal or object that can be obtained. And lastly, what's your problem? Is my dating life affecting your life in anyway at all? If I break up with him will your life become better? Will you become a better person or smarter? No you won't so back off and mind your own business. Maybe use this time to study so you won't have to retake Year 2."

Joo Hee was shocked at Eun Tak's retaliation, it took her a few seconds before she could compose herself. "Calm down genius. I was trying to start a conversation with, it's not like you have any friends anyway." Joo Hee rolled her eyes.

"Your need for attention is exhausting and you are expending too much effort trying to undermine me." Eun Tak responded.

Just then, Eun Tak's phone started ringing. Joo Hee peeked and saw the caller ID. "Kim Shin-shii! Ne, I'll be out in a minute!"

Seizing this opportunity, Joo Hee left the laboratory and started walking briskly towards the car park. She stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Kim Shin. He looked more dashing than ever.

"Anyeonghaseyo, I am Joo Hee. You must be looking for Eun Tak." Joo Hee said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah ne ne. Anyeonghaseyo, I am Kim Shin." Kim Shin awkwardly said. He was aware that Joo Hee pestering Eun Tak and her friends but he did not want to say or do anything to induce more incidents.

"Omo, I know Eun Tak told us. You're her fiancé aren't you? She's very lucky to have you or else which poor guy would want her." Joo Hee said sweetly.

"I'm the one who is lucky. She is so smart and competent and she can date anyone. Yet she chose me. You're very blessed to be in the same class as her too." Kim Shin said firmly.

"Kim Shin-shi! I'm so sorry, I was finishing up the last bit of my report." Eun Tak ran to Kim Shin, her smile faded when she saw Joo Hee conversing with Kim Shin. "Joo Hee what are you doing here? What do you want now?" Eun Tak asked, trying to hide her irritation.

"Oh nothing. I was on my way out. See you. See you soon Kim Shin-shi. It was pleasure to meet you. We should hang out sometime." Joo Hee said, flashing a flirtatious smile in his direction.

As they drove, Eun Tak kept glaring at Kim Shin. He glanced at her and smiled before focusing on driving. "You could not stop smiling when she was speaking to you. What did you talk about? What did she say?

" _Aniya_! She just said how she knows who I am and that you told her. That's all." Kim Shin pouted.

To Eun Tak's surprise, they drove past the café they frequently visited. "Oh oh…. why are you driving past the café? Are we going somewhere?"

"You'll see. I have a surprise for you." Kim Shin excitedly said.

"Wah! Are we going to Quebec to eat beef? You know how to make me feel better Kim Shin-shi." Eun Tak said as she pinched his cheeks.

Kim Shin laughed, he removed his right hand from the steering wheel and laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hand.

"Oh. Why are we stopping here?" Eun Tak asked.

Kim Shin opened the door of the car for Eun Tak and she climbed out. They entered the main building of ILOOM Group of Companies. "You'll see. Follow me." He said, taking her hand.

The employees of ILOOM bowed and greeted Kim Shin and Eun Tak walk past them. Both Kim Shin and Eun Tak smiled and greeted them back. After they entered Kim Shin's office on the 35th floor, the receptionists squealed.

"They so adorable together! He has been smiling so often after they started dating." One of the receptionists, Yu Ra mused.

"Ya ya ya! They are engaged." The other receptionist, Choi Hee revealed.

"Daebak. Engaged? When? How? How come I didn't know about this? How come you know about this?" Yu Ra grabbed Choi Hee's arm and demanded.

"I overheard Manager Deok Hwa talking to President Kim several days ago. Apparently since Ji Eun Tak-shi is still in college they will get married after she graduates." Choi Hee whispered.

"Ahhh I'm so jealous. I wish a man would wait for me like President Kim. I'm happy for them. The way they look at each other and interact with each other. I should start dating too." Yu Ra sighed.

"Well, I already have a boyfriend." Choi Hee teased her.

As they entered Kim Shin's office, Eun Tak stopped in her tracks and stared at the man waiting in the office.

"President Kim. I have all the documents ready. Anyeonghaseyo, I am Secretary Kim Do Young." Secretary Kim introduced himself.

"Wah." Eun Tak gasped. "Ah anyeonghaseyo, I am Ji Eun Tak." Eun Tak responded, still staring at Secretary Kim in shock.

Kim Shin tried to suppress his laughter by pursing his lips. They sat down and while Eun Tak and Secretary Kim had a conversation, Kim Shin looked over the documents. After handling Kim Shin more documents, Secretary Kim left the office and Eun Tak started screaming.

"Ani, what? When? Why didn't you tell me? How could you hide this from me for so long? What is wrong with you?" She smacked Kim Shin's arm and glared at him.

"Well he has been working for ILOOM for almost 10 years. He was away on sabbatical and he just came back. I wanted to surprise you, I thought you would be overjoyed." Kim Shin pouted and slouched on the sofa.

"I am! I'm delighted! It's great to see Secretary Kim again, he was always such a big part of our lives. I really missed him. I'm glad he's in our life, I think the deities are being really kind to us. Our last lifetime." Eun Tak smiled weakly and sat beside Kim Shin on the sofa.

Kim Shin turned towards Eun Tak and cradled her face. "Are you upset or scared because this is our last life?" Kim Shin asked, worried.

"No no, I'm neither scared nor upset. A little relieved actually. Everyone we love is in our lives, I do miss Sajangnim but I'm happy and thankful. I get to spend my life with you, I couldn't ask for more." Eun Tak put her hand over Kim Shin's.

She slides her hand down to his wrist and stops at his watch, gasping. "You're still wearing the watch I gave you as a wedding gift!"

"Of course I am. Well I was not wearing it for a while because it's a rare piece and they needed a little more time to find spare parts and repair it but I got it back yesterday." Kim Shin gazed at his watch fondly.

"Wow, that watch has been with us for so many lifetimes. I feel like it's cherishing our time together." Her fingers reverently brushed over the exquisite and precious watch.

"When you were not with me, I would look at this watch and our memories would come flooding back. It felt like when you gave me this watch, you gave me a part of you. I sought solace in this watch as I waited for you." Kim Shin's eyes stayed trained on Eun Tak's, unblinking.

They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling radiantly at each other. Kim Shin kissed her forehead and Eun Tak mimics him by kissing his forehead. Kim Shin chuckles and kissed her on the lips. A warm, gentle and soft kiss. Eun Tak smiles and steals another kiss.

Before they could continue, Eun Tak's stomach growled and they burst out laughing. "Let's have beef for dinner." They walk hand in hand as they open a door leading to Quebec.

Several days later, after Eun Tak's class ended, she rushed to SNU baseball field to meet her brother Seo Jun. She stopped right outside the field at the sidewalk and watched the baseball team play. When suddenly a baseball flew above past her and smashed into a motorcycle driving past her. The sudden hit caused the motorcyclist to lose his balance and fall off, however, the motorcycle was sliding towards Eun Tak at full speed.

Eun Tak froze and stared at the motorcycle, she braced herself for the impact as she fell to the ground but all she felt was a strong pair of arms embracing her. She propped herself and stared down at the man who saved her.

* * *

Thank you for waiting, reading & commenting. Have a great week :)

Fanfic- Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려: **Brace yourself from here on out, I won't ever let you go.**

Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려: 


End file.
